As he walked away
by BehindBlueEyes87
Summary: And she realized, that she had fallen in love with him as he walked out of her life. Sorry for editing mistakes
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is going to be a very short oneshot. It might endup as the beginning to a story...you decide.**

As he walked away

"Evans" Lily looked up to see James Potter standing over her. It was the end of sixth year and he was driving her insane.

"What do you want now?" she asked.

"Look can we just talk?" Lily couldn't handle this. Just this morning he had undermined her prefect authority and been completely rude, and now he wanted to talk?

"No"

"Why not?"

"Give me one good reason I should talk to you." she shocked herself with the cold tone ion her voice. Besides today, he had been much more mature this year.

James stared blankly at her for a moment. He seemed at a loss for words...and then he just kissed her. He pulled away and she looked scared. Then, she did the only thing she could think of, she slapped him.

"What do you think you're doing?!?!" Lily was angry not at him but at herself. She had actually enjoyed that.

"You want a reason?" he shouted. "Because I deserve a chance!" he looked genuinely hurt. "Because for years my head has told me to give up on you, but my heart has told to me stick it out another day! But you know what?! I give up! My head is right and my heart is in too much pain to argue!" he turned curtly, and walked back to his dorm.

Lily felt her heart drop, and tears form. No matter what she wanted to believe, James was different. He had changed and she was falling for him. His love had always been constant, up until now. She had lost him, just when she was started to feel something.

And she realized, she had fallen in love with him as he walked out of her life.


	2. Liar

**sorry guys. This ones gonna be short too. However it is another chappie! So yes this will be a story.**

Liar

She sat there staring at the place on the stairs where he had disappeared. As she sat her mind began to wander to a specific even in third year.

(**score flashback time!**)

_flashback_

_"Lily"_

_"It's Evans to you Potter!"_

_"Please, just give me a chance!"_

_"No!"_

_"But I love you!"_

_"Shut up Potter!" Why can't you just give up on me!? I hate you!"_

_"No you don't"_

_"Do to"_

_"Do not"_

_"Do to"_

_"Do to"_

_"Do not"_

_"Do to"_

_"Do not"_

_"Do to! Now why won't you just give up already?!"_

_"I'm a Potter! Potters don'tquit! And I'll never give up on you" _

_"You're an idiot."_

_"Yup"_

_End Flashback_

Lily felt the tears well up at this memory, and whispered bitterly, "Liar" before wiping away the tears and walking towards her own dorm.


	3. Love is For the Weak

Disclaimer: If I own Harry Potter I would know what the K stands for. (the J is Joanne)

**This might be another short one. Sorry. Read and review!**

Love it for the Weak

Lily walked into her dorm, her eyes red and puffy.

"What did he do now?" asked Alice. She and Lily were best friends.

"Not him . Me"

"What?"

"He asked me out,"

"Not again!" complained Alice. "You would think he would learn his lesson."

"He did " sobbed Lily. "But I learned mine too."

"What?"

"He's changed. And I've started to like him. But he finally got the message. He gave up."

"So?"

"No, Alice." cried Lily. "I _really_ like him!"

"You mean...?"

"Yes! I've finally succumb to the Potter charm! And I hate myself for it!"

"Don't Lily. It was bound to happen eventually."

"But why now? Just as he gives up?"

"Life isn't fair Lily, what can I say?"

Little did they know the boys were having a conversation of their own.

"You did what?" asked Sirius Black, staring intently into his friends, now much duller, eyes.

"I gave up" James replied. "I can't take it anymore. It hurts."

"But Prong-" started Remus Lupin. But he was cut off .

"Shut up Moony! Now he can play the feild!"

"Padfoot! He's in love! He can't rebound that fast!"

Then, James said something that he knew wasn't true, "Love, Moony, is for the weak."

And with that he went to bed, though he didn't sleep, but rather wept slow ,silent tears. And with each tear, his heart grew colder, and he built himself a wall around it. **('it' being his heart)** He promised himself that he would never again let himself fall for someone as he had Lily Evans, for the pain she had caused was tearing him apart.

**a/n What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Tell me! Oh and I'm gonna try to make it funnier! It's just gonna be sad for right now!**

**Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Now...push the button! You know you wanna! Come on! You can do it!**


	4. The Chapter with no Name

Disclaimer:I own Harry Potter. Wait...No. False alarm. Sorry.

The Chapter with no Name

Lily sat on the train staring at the country passing by.

_What happened to me? _she thought. _I've fallen for Potter and now...? Now I'm in love? What am I gonna do?_

She took out her diary and tore out two pages. At the top of the first, she wrote Reasons I love James Potter:

1 He knows me better than anyone

2 He never listens

3 His hair is always messy

4 He tells Snape off for me

5 He's great in school without trying

6 He stares at me like he's never going to stop

7 You can read his emotions just from his eyes

8 He knew how I felt before even I did.

9 He's loyal

10 After 7 years ofhating him, he still managed to make me love him

She Wrote on the second sheet Reasons I hate James Potter:

1 He quit

2 There aren't any others

"Watcha got there Lils?" asked Alice.

"Nothing" Responded Lily quickly.

James sat silently on the train. He could barely hear his friends' conversation.

"When do you think he'll snap out of it?" asked Moony.

"Well... hey look the trolley lady!!!" yelled Wormtail. He ran off for food as Padfoot shook his head.

"We just need to show him a good time this summer. He'll be alright. Just make sure Evans stays away from him."

"Yeah, guess you're right."

"As usual." responded Sirius. "That's why the ladies love me. "I'm an intellectual."

"Padfoot, I've eaten cereal smarter than you."

"Did the ladies like thatcereal too?"

"Padfoot."

"Yes?"

"Let's try to stay on topic."

"Okey doke."

"How are we gonna make Prongs happier?"

"Give him something shiny!" said Sirius grinning. "That always makes me happier." just then Peter walked pack in, his mouth full of chocolate frog.

"I havean idea!" announced Peter.

"That's a first." grumbled Sirius.

After glaring at Sirius, Peter spoke again. "Let's have a huge party forhim on his birthday next month. The Potters have a huge ballroom we can use, and I'm sure it will cheer him up."

"That's Brilliant!" exclaimed Remus. All Sirius could do was gape, open mouthed.

The yelling brought James out of his thoughts, and heturned to gaze at hisfriends.

"Almost time guys." he said. And James got up to change into his muggle clothes, followed by the rest of the Mauraders.

The train soon stopped. They all got off and were greeted by a very cheery Mrs. Potter whowould be taking themall home with her. They all walked behind the building, where a port key was waiting. Before they left Mrs. Potter took one look into her son's eyes and turned tio Remus. "What happened to my boy?"

"Lily Evans ma'am." hesaid. "But we've got a plan."

**This one was slightly less sad! I hope you liked it!! Now...REVIEW!**

**-XxBlueFox-xX**


	5. Invitations

**I know it's taken me forever to update but I just haven't been inspired! Don't hate me.**

**Disclaimer: It's called _Fan_Fiction.**

Lily woke late that morning at Alice's house. She had been up late talking with Alice and her pillow was still wet with tears. She looked up and saw Alice giving a knut to a pitch black owl. "Whatd'ya get?" Lily asked sleepily.

"Nothing," Alice said a little too quickly. Lily jumped up and snatched the letter from Alice's hands. In neat steady writing on the parchment below, Lily read:

_You are Cordially invited to the seventeenth birthday party of James Godric Potter. Mrs. Potter has requested that all guest be adorned with semiformal attire. We very much hope to see you there. The Party will be the 18th of June. If you cannot make it please owl us immediately. It's a surpirise so don't tell James! _

_Sincerely_

_Sirius Black and Remus Lupin_

Lily sighed silently. "And I'm not invited?" She asked, to clarify the situation. Alice merely nodded. "Okay then. How am I going to get in?"

Alice smiled mischieviously, "I've got a plan." The two girls sat down on Alice's bed and began to discuss the situation.

* * *

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black sat on the couch in the Potter living room, mulling over the recent depression of James, when Mrs. Potter walked in. "Boys, I need to know what happened to my son. " she said, in a thin voice.

Sirius sighed, "Fine, but I don't think you're going to like it." he said solemnly.

"James spoke to Lily, before we left. She sent him packing as she always does, but this time something was different. Final, even." began Remus.

"It nearly killed James to endure that. That's what upset him so much. That awful little..." finished Sirius bitterly, as he trailed off into some obscene muttering.

"Just to clarify, you're not inviting her to this party, correct?" asked a very concerned Eleanor Potter.

"The point of the party is to cheer him up, not kill him! Of course we're not woman!" Sirius recieved a grare for his crude outburst. "What I meant was: Of course not, but your concern is great, Oh Wonderful Woman Who Allows Me To Live in Her House Because My Family Hates Me!" He said with a small smirk."

"That's what I though you meant," said Eleanor. Remus simply rolled his eyes and continued to plan the party.

Suddenly, Sirius's black owl, midnight swept into the room, carrying a note, which Sirius read aloud.

"I'd love to come to the party, but can I bring my cousin? She's visiting from Beauxbatons. Alice," Sirius mulled this over for a moment. "Sure, why not?"

He grabbed some parchment and scribbled a note to Alice before giving it to midnight and sending him off.

**Well there you go. I finally updated. I promise to be more frequent from now on. I hope you liked it. Read and Review please! You know you want to.**


	6. Party Prep

**Hey look! It didn't even take me too long to update. I hope you liked my last chappie! Please be sure to tell me what you think at the end of this chapter. I would also like thank the reviewers from previous chapters. I was actually added to a couple favorite author lists!!! Life is good. Well, enjoy!**

Lily sat, in Alice's bathroom, with her head upside down, and her hair falling in the sink. She was most definitely not happy about her current predicament, and was not afraid to tell Alice just that. "Ow!!! You're pulling my hair!" screached the red head.

"Would you stop complaining? We need a way to make you unrecognizable to the Mauraders, and everyone else at the party. This was you're idea, remember Miss Let's Do It The Muggle Way."

"But this bleach is starting to burn!"

"Just think about something else! Let's go over you're new identity. Your name is...?"

"April Johnson," Lily replied easily.

"Good. You're from...?"

"London. However, I attend Beaxbatons because my mother graduated from there in '54."

"Niiiiccce," replied Alice. "Why are you staying at my house?"

"My parents went on a second honeymoon for their 20th anniversary," Lily answered, proud of how well she knew her new self.

"And... I'm done. You're hair looks amazing," said Alice encouragingly.

"Yeah, blue is really April's color," joked Lily. She then put in the contacts she had bought upon her decision to sneak into the party. Alice then pulled out her cover-up and smoothed over many of Lily's freckles, leaving only a small pattern over her nose.

"Wow. Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?!" asked Alice, looking shocked. After a few moments, her face became grave. "But, Lily really, what are you going to do when you see James? Do you have something planned that you want to say? Are you going to tell him who you are?"

"I don't know! Okay? I just...need to see him, or something! I'm just going to wing it."

"Wing it? The boys been in love with you for years and you're going to wing it?"

"Alice! I could use some support not you freaking me out like this!"

"Okay. I know, it's just, I'm friends with James too, and he tends to be the one who gets hurt."

"I know, I know, I get it I do! But, I'm hurting too. I know I've caused him a lot of pain in the past, but I have to see him. I don't even need to talk, just see him. Be around him. You know?"

"Yeah," sighed Alice. I know exactly how you feel." she leaned over and gave Lily a big hug. "Everythings going to be alright," she cooed.

"Well, let's get ready!" Lily cried. With this she sat down in front of the mirror and picked up her mascara. In about an hour the girls were ready, and they stood up to apparate to the Potter residence. "Oh, wait! I almost forgot!" she said, as she put in her contacts that would make her eyes a deep brown.

"You're sure you want to do this?" asked Alice.

"Definitely," came the reply. "You ready?" When Alice gave her nod, the two concentrated on their destenation, and with a pop arrived outsied a large house, from which music was pounding.

At the door stood Sirius Black, in a black suit, his long hair slicked back, looking as handsome as ever. When Lily and Alice arrived at the door, he gave one look at Lily and shot a questioning glance at Alice. Alice allowed Lily to enter the house before looking at Sirius and whispering, "Trust me she's soooo not your type."

Sirius shrugged and allowed Alice to enter the house. She was greeted my a sudden blast of color and noise, the source of which was the ballroom. Glittering decorations hung from every wall, and a band stood on stage.

She eventually found "April" sitting at a table in the back corner of the room talking to Marlene McKinnon. "Hey, _April_," she said, with a questioning look on her features.

"I can't find him anywhere," Lily explained. As if on que, both girls saw James Potter walk out of the ballroom, most likely towards his room. "Oh, my God," whispered Lily, as the color rushed from her face. "I though I could do this but, Alice, I think I have to go. Otherwise, I have a feeling I might be sick." Lily had turned from a pale white to a sickly green.

"Okay," Alice said soothingly. "I'll see you back at home," After giving alice one last hug, Lily disappeared into the crowd.

Lily walked slowly out of the building, and turned for just a moment to look back mournfully at the house. Standing on a front balcony, leaning over the side and simply staring at the stars stood James Potter. For a brief moment her turned and their eyes locked. Then, with a turn of her heel, she was gone.

**I think it's a little longer than I normally write. What do you think? Reviews are always appreciated ;-) So, if you can find the time, you know what to do.**


	7. He Knew

**Bear with me here guys. I'm updating at 12:30 so this may not make too much sense, but hey! My story, I'll update when i want to thank you very much.**

**Disclaimer: Insert witty disclaimer here.**

Lily sat staring at her feet in the prefects cabin at the back of the Hogwarts Express. She waited expectantly for the man whom she knew to be Head Boy to her Head Girl. She has not seen him since the night of his party. The butterflies in her stomach seemed to have dies and been replaced by a rather large gorilla, which insisted on beating against the walls of her stomach angrily. Within moments Lily heard the door open as the prefects began to pour in. Of course, James arrived last, as would be expected of him.

"Everyone, take your seats," commanded Lily. "I'm your Head Girl this year, Lily Evans." Lily then stepped aside and allowed James to speak.

"And I'm James Potter, your Head Boy," he said with a flourish. He bowed to the crowd of young men and women, smiling lightly.

"This year, we will all be working hard, and doing our equal share. However, in addition to this hard work, I sincerely hope that everyone has fun. This should be our best year ever," said Lily with a smile. "Have you anything to add James?" she asked.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmm..., I think that about covers it. You all know the drill. You've done this before. If any of you have any questions, please feel free to ask Ms. Evans or myself." Lily cringed at his formal tone. She missed the kindness that used to be laced into every sylable he spoke about her. "Alright then everyone! Get back to your friends." said James.

As the prefects filed out of the room Lily turned to James. "Hi," she started ackwardly.

James sighed. "Evans," he said curtly.

"How was your summer?" asked Lily, trying desperately to begin a conversation.

"Fine, yours?"

"Fine," she replied lamely.

"Well, lets get down to business," said James formally.

"Okay, so lets set up the patrolling schedule?"

"Sounds good Evans."

"Let's try to put friends together, okay. You know how bad it will get if the partners aren't compatable."

"Yeah," James said with a sad smile.

About 45 minutes later, Lily and James had finished their work, exchanging no more than 20 words.

Lily stood up, looking uncomfortable. "Well, bye then."

In three easy strides, Lily had reached the door. As she reached for the handle, James spoke, "Evans, what were you doing at my party that night?"

As the color drained from her face, Lily wrenched the door open and ran down the corridor towards the compartment she was sharing with Marlene and Alice. When she burst into the room, she collapsed onto the floor, sobbing away all the pain she had kept pent up since the night of the party.

**Well, that's it? Whatd'ya think? Loved it? Hated it? If you want me to know Push that button and review!!!**


	8. Midnight Conversations

**So, right now it's only 10:35!! So, let's hope that means this chapter will be even better! Thank all of you who reviewed. I'm trying to make these chapters longer but I think spurattically, so, that makes length kinda hard. Please tell me what you think! I love reviews. They make me happy.**

**Disclaimer: We've been over this already.**

Lily rushed off the train as soon as it came to a halt. Shecouldn't see James. Not now that he knew. She spent the rest of her first night as Head Girl speaking specifically to the groups of 1st years she knew James would avoid (i.e. Slytherins). Luckily, by the time she had made it back to the common room, James had turned in for the night.However, Sirius had not. She didn't see him sitting on the large armchair in the back of the common room until she placed her foot onto the bottom step of the stairs leading to the Girls' dormitory. Lily stopped dead when she heard him clear his throat.

"Oh, didn't see you there Sirius," she said uneasily. The shadow the fire cast over his face was eerie and unnerving.

"Well, you do now. Come talk to me, _Lils_," he spoke her name with venom, as if is were poisonous just to speak it.

"Ummmm...okay," said Lily, in a trembling voice.

"So, how was your summer?" he said with forced curiosity.

"Fine, I guess," Lily shrugged. "Yours?" Lily instantly regretted asking..

"It was hell. Would you like to know why?" Sirius was oddly calm considering the anger that was obvious on his face. "You know what? I don't care if you want to know or not. I'm going to tell you anyway. I spent the summer trying to comfort a very confused James. You say you hate him. That he's scum. And yet, there you are at his party. Care to explain?" his voice was low and quiet, emotionless.

"Not really," she said holding her head high.

"How dare you?!" Sirius asked, his voice still quiet but no longer emotionless.

"Either way, it's my business, why do you care?"

"It effects my _best_ friend, that makes it my business, damn it!" Sirius' anger was eminent. "Listen, you hurt Prongs, you _will_ have more than just me to deal with."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise," said Sirius with a smile. "But I can garauntee that we will all be much more understanding if you just tell me what you were doing at that party."

"Not gonna happen Sirius," answered Lily. "If James wants to know, he can ask me himself, instead of sending you, or any of his other lackies."

"Well, this 'lackie'" said Sirius, making quotations with his fingers, "Came to you without James' permition. So don't for a moment think that James was so desperate that he sent me to speak to you. He is waaayyy too good for you. Don't flatter yourself."

"I don't care, just leave me alone. You initiated this meeting, not me, remember?" hissed Lily. "I have to go to bed, _goodnight,_" With that, Lily walked away furiously up the stairsto her dormitory, where the slam of her door woke both Marlene and Alice.

"What is it now?" asked an agitated Marlene.

"That idiot!" Lily hissed furiously.

"Who?" asked Alice. He normally smooth hair was frizzy and, well, more _volumous_ than normal. The bags under her eyes could be used for a shopping trip, and her nightgown was about eight sizes too big. She looked so confused, Lily almost felt sorry for her. Then she remembered what Sirius had done and her pity was replaced by her original anger.

"Black! He corners me in the common room and has the nerve to ask me why I was at James' party! He started threatining that if I hurt James, I will have quite a few angry people to deal with." ranted Lily, all in one breath. I swear, the nerve of that boy!"

"Well, Lily, he's not so bad," said Marlene with a small smile. She suddenly got a far away look in her eyes.

"I can't believe you!" exclaimed Lily. "He's not even in the room and you're practically flirting with him.

"Don't be rediculous Lily, he and I are just friends." defended Marlene. "Honestly, just 'cuz you love a Maurader,"

"Shut up! Someone might hear you!"

"Sooooorry,"said Marlene angrily.

"You're forgiven," said Lily jokingly.

"Come on, let's get to bed," suggested Alice.

"Sounds brilliant to me," said Marlene. The three girls hopped gladly into bed and fell into a much needed sleep. However, Lily couldn't close her eyes without seeing the image of James eyes, locked with hers as she left his house. She missed him, she couldn't deny it. And she didn't want to.

* * *

"She wouldn't tell me a thing, mate," said Sirius to Remus at about 2 am in the Boys' dorm.

"I assumed as much. I'll talk to her tomorrow, she trusts me more." said Remus reassuringly.

"Good, I can't stand seeing Prongs like this. I want my friend back." said Sirius solemnly.

"I completely understand," said Remus. "I want James happy, and we have to everything possible to make it that way."

Unknowing of the conversation taking place mere meters from him, James tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't get rid of the image of Lily leaving the Prefects' compartment, sad and defeated. Had he done that to her? He tried not to care. He missed her, he couldn't deny it, and he hated himself for it.

**So that seems sort of longer right? I hope you liked it! Read and Review. I know you know how. Wow, after not updating for like 6 months it's like I can't stop. Tell me what you think!**


	9. Jealousy

**Hi! I finished Deathly Hallows at 2:37 this morning. Tell me what you thought of it when you REVIEW for this chapter.**

Remus walked beside Lily in the long corridor on the 5th floor. He had checked the map a few moments previously to be sure they were alone before he began talking to Lily. He and Sirius had painstakingly gone over every inch of their plan. He had every word he was to say memorized. However, as a least moment change of plan he through everything he had prepared out the window. **(A/N: Not literally of course, that would be rather conspicuous). **"Lily, we need to talk, it's about James," he started.

"Oh, not this again," groaned Lily. "I already spoke to Sirius," she said angrily.

"I understand Lils, I do," said Remus sympathetically, "but this needs to be put out in the open."

"_What_ needs to be put out in the open?" Lily replied, trying to seem innocent.

"Don't try to pull that crap on me. I know you were at the party. I also know you're not going to tell me why you were there, although I have a suspicion," said Remus angrily. "Look, Lily, we're friends, but James comes first. He doesn't deserve what he's been put through, and I'm not going to let you hurt him anymore. Sirius and I are going to fix him up with someone. I'm sure I'm right about why you were at the party, and you've lost your chance. I'm going to make sure he moves on. I'm tired of watching the joy in his eyes depleat. Somehow, you've sent us back a man very different than the one we originally befriended. It's like he's lost all hope. I'm not sure what you did, but I'm going to fix it."

At the end of his speech, Lily realized they had reached the Fat Lady's portrait. Remus murmered the password and stepped inside, and had already disappeared up the staircase as Lily stepped in after him. She turned to her own dormitory and arrived upstairs within moments. Alice and Marlene sat up awaiting her return.

"Well, what happened?" asked Marlene excitedly.

"Remus told me I'd lost my shot with James and that I should just stay away, because he and Sirius were going to fix James up with someone, and that he would soon be over me," said Lily with a furrowned brow.

"You know what we have to do then don't you?" asked Alice.

She recieved only blank stares.

"Fight fire with fire!" she exclaimed.

"We're talking about dating not fire," said Marlene as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"It's and expression!" stated Alice exasperatedly. "We've got to find Lily a boyfriend, to make James jealous!"

Marlene smiled, understanding dawning on her features. Lily, however, looked upset.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," she said hesitantly. "Hurting him is the reason I'm in this mess. I'll be able to deal with seeing him with other girls. I've done it for years. I don't think I could bare to hurt him anymore anyway," continued Lily. The words had a sense of finality.

"Fine then," said Marlene. "That idiot Black will never be able to find James someone anyway," she finished bitterly.

"Why the change of heart about Sirius?" asked Alice.

"Not change of heart. I'm just fine," said Marlene.

Alice nodded, although she knew this must have something to do with the Ravenclaw Sirius had been seen with recently.

"Well, this leaves more men for me anyway," shrugged Marlene.

Lily fell asleep that night with little worry about James and his new girlfriend.

* * *

None of the girls had anticipated how quickly James would be found a girlfriend. Lily was shocked to see him sitting at the Hufflepuff table with some 6th year, whose name she did not know. Jealousy raged inside her, mingled with anger anf hurt. However she hid her feelings well as she sat down with her friends. Her face remained emotionless. Not even Alice or Marlene could see the pain in her eyes. Nonetheless, Lily avoided James' eyes, so as not to risk his discovery of her feelings. As soon as they had finished breakfast, Marlene had headed toward Jason Wood, and was holding his hand affectionately within 10 minutes.

* * *

Sirius and Remus sat at the far end of their Gryffindor table, watching James flirt. Their plan seemed to be working rather well. The absence of Wormtail worried neither of them, as he had been gone wuite a bit recently.

"You think she notices?" asked Sirius.

"No way to be sure."

"Everything seems to be working out well enough, yeah?"

"Definitely, but I feel bad about hurting Lily this way."

"She has to know how she made James feel, Moony. She needs to understand his pain. Once she has, we can get the two of them together," Sirius explained.

"I know, I know, that doesn't help my conscience," was Lupin's retort.

"Yeah, yeah, uhuh," said Sirius distractedly. He had just noticed Marlene entwining her hand with Jason Wood's. His eyes very nearly glinted green at this sight.

"Wooooo, down boy," said Remus.

"I don't know whaty you're talking about," said Sirius, in a tone very similar to Marlene's. Remus decided to drop the subject, and turned back to James. He suddenly hoped more than ever that their plan would work, for his friends' benefit more than his own.

* * *

Lily walked to the lunch table, and sat down next to Alice. "I think it's time we set me up," she saud grimly, with bitter tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

**Well, there we go. What do you think? Pleeeaaaase tell me! Hit that button and review! **


	10. Bloody Bludgers!

**I'm baaack!! To make this chapter longer, I've combined two separate ideas. I am really excited about this chapter. I think it its a really good idea, though relatively predictable. Hey, it's predictable because people like it, and therefore like to use it. If it ain't broke, don't fix it. Tell me what you think!**

Lily walked slowly towards the Quidditch pitch, her arm linked with Oliver Patil. **(This is supposed to be the twins' dad, but I don't remember his actual name ever being mentioned). **He and Lily had been dating for about a week. Lily felt somewhat guilty about using him the way she was, but her jealousy far outweighed her unsettled conscience. As they took their seats in the stands, Lily looked up above the pitch. She was sure that Gryffindor would triumph over Slytherin as usual, and therefore was much more concerned about her own problems than the game. Her eyes followed the red and gold cloaked chaser who had consumed her thoughts for the past months. The game continued, with Oliver paying a large amount of attentioned to the game, and Lily paying attention only to James. Oliver seemed to take no notice. However, roughly halfway through the game, James disappeared behind the hair of an incredibly tall fifth year. Only seconds later Lily saw a bludger fly behind the wall of frizzy hair as well. These events were followed immediately by a collective intake of breath from the crowd.

"What? What is it?" asked Lily, frantically trying to see over the head of the (now much more irritating) fifth year.

"Potter's down," replied Patil. "He was hit pretty hard. That bludger came out of nowhere, hit 'im right in the head." He looked down at Lily with a concerned face. "They're taking him off the field now," he said. The worry was eminent in his voice. Somewhere in the back of her mind Lily knew that leaving her date for the boy she claimed to hate was incredibly rude, but at this point she really didn't care. She sprinted from the stands after the levitating body of James Potter.

* * *

Lily awoke the next morning dazed and confused.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"The hospital wing, dear," answered Madame Pomfrey.

At these words the memories of last night's match came rushing back to her.

"Where's James? Is he gonna be okay?"

"He's right here, sweetie," the matron gestured towards bed before Lily.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I'm doing everything I can,"

"That's not an answer! Is he going to be alright?"

"Well, nothing can be sure! I'm doing my best. What do you want me to say?" asked the healer impatiently.

"I want you to say he's going to be alright." said Lily sadly.

"We should talk in the morning, you're not in your right mind. Go to bed, dear," Lily grudgingly took the healers advice and fell into a restless slumber.

* * *

Lily awoke the next morning to Madame Pomfrey spoon feeding James his potions.

"Oh, good, you're awake," she said.

"Yes, is there any change?"

"No, but Mr. Potter has been in here many, many, many, _many_, times before. He's a fighter." Her voice was soothing, but gave Lily no relief.

Madame Pomfrey soon left Lily alone with James.

This, though very thoughtful, did not help Lily to contain her emotions. As soon as she was alone, she burst into tears.

"Don't do this James! I love you! You can't leave me. I need you okay? All summer, I've felt...empty. And, whenever you're not around, everything feels cold. It's like I'm completely numb. I can't lose you," Here Lily wiped away some of her tears. "Now I'm just being pathetic. How can I lose what I never had?"

Lily continued to sob, dampening the white sheets on James' bed.

"You're wrong," came a voice from behind her. Lily turned to see a woman with dark auburn hair, freckless skin, and deep hazel eyes. Lily recognized them immediately. They were James' eyes.

* * *

"M-m-mrs. Potter?" Lily spluttered. The woman nodded.

"You're wrong." she repeated.

"What do you mean?" asked Lily.

"You've always had James. Whether you've accepted it or not."

"How's he doing?" asked a tall, lanky man who appeared behind Mrs. Potter. Lily recognized the mop of jet black hair sprouting from his head.

"Mr. Potter I presume?" she asked. He reached out his hand, which she shook.

"An you must be Lily." It was more of a statement than a question.

"The girl who broke our James' heart," said Mrs. Potter disdainfully.

"But who obviously regrets it," insisted Mr. Potter.

"How much of that did you hear?" asked Lily, obviously embarrased.

"Pretty much all of it," snickered Mrs. Potter. Mr. Potter flashed her the grin she knew all too well.

"Please don't tell him," Lily pleaded.

"But, Lily, he deserves to know," said Mr. Potter.

"No. He has a girlfriend, he's happy. I can't ruin that." she replied.

"You don't under-"

_"No_. Love means making sure those you love are happy. Even if it's without you. Now If you'll excuse me, I have to go." Lily rushed out of the hospital wing, passing Sirius and Remus on her way out. Peter was again, absent but she paid this no attention. She simply nodded at the two Marauders and hurried off to find Marlene and Alice.

* * *

Lily rushed into the girls' dorm to find her two best friends awaiting her return expectantly. As soon as they saw her she was bombarded with quiestions.

"Hows he doing?"

What's going on?"

"Is he gonna be okay?

"He hasn't woken up, Madame Pomfrey's doing everything she can, she's not sure if he'll pull through, but she says he's a fighter. She's hopeful." Lily announced.

"Awww, come here Lils." said Alice, as she and Marlene enveloped Lily in a hug.

"He'll be fine, he always is," said Marlene comfortingly.

"I just, think I should keep my mind off of it," said Lily in a watery voice.

"Okay," said Alice. "So...Marlene, how's Wood?"

"I have no clue. I broke up with him."

"But you were only dating him a week!" shrieked Lily, comforted by the normalcy her friends provided.

"He smelled like garlic, ALL THE TIME!" shouted Marlene.

Lily and Alice giggled. They both knew this was what Marlene did. She picked anything out of a guy to hate. She was afraid of commitment.

"Really?"asked Lily.

"YES!!" screached Marlene. "Isn't that creepy?!"

"Oh yes, Marlene. That's just awful." said Alice sarcastically.

"You just don't get it!" replied Marlene indignantly.

Though Lily enjoyed her friends antics, she couldn't shake the feeling of grief that her visit to the hospital wing had caused. Soon her tears were once again falling hot and thick. In an instant her friends were back at her side.

"Let's get her to bed," whispered Alice to Marlene. Marlene nodded, and the two of them picked Lily off the floor and placed her gently beneath her covers.

Lily had soon cried herself to sleep. "You think he'll be okay?" whispered Alice.

"You think she will?" responded her friend.

"I hope so," said Alice, answering both questions.

* * *

Remus and Sirius sat beside the Potters in the hospital wing, watching their unconscious friend.

"I like her," said Mr. Potter glumly.

"Me too," agreed his wife.

"I want to hate her," Mr. Potter continued.

"Join the club," answered Sirius.

* * *

Lily would spend the next week crying in her dorm until that Wednesday, when Marlene burst cheerily into the room.

"He's awake!" she announced, causing Lily to sit bolt upright in her bed.

* * *

**Well? Isn't that longer than my usual? What do you think? I hope you enjoyed it!! It took me two hours to write, and I finished it at 12:40 AM. You see, I accidentally deleted it once. Only the first section was left, so you can see why it took so long! Don't forget to review!**


	11. The End

**Hey. Oh my God. This is the last chapter. Can you believe it? I can't. If the end of this story makes you as sad as it makes me, fear not! I intend to make a sequel called As She Walked Away, about Sirius and Marlene. Then, if As She walked Away goes over well enough, I plan on making a third story (is that called a trequel?) about Remus, and a girl who has yet to be revealed. All of these stories are going to overlap slightly so you'll know they're connected. Here we go: the final chapter to my first (good) multi-chapter fic. Enjoy! Just so you know some time has elapsed between this chapter and the last, so I'm not starting off right where I left it.**

* * *

Lily sat silently in the library staring grimly down at her charms textbook. It took her roughly two and a half minutes to realize that she was absorbing absolutely none of the information on the page. All she could hear were the giggles of the no longer nameless Hufflepuff. Her name was Heather something. Lily really didn't care. She and James sat in the corner of the library, and every thirty seconds James would say something that was apparently so funny that Heather had to laugh for what seemed like ten minutes, before he said another seemingly hilarious thing, once again setting her off.

This is where she had found him. Upon hearing of his awakening and release from the hospital wing Lily had gotten dressed and rushed from her room. She reached the end of the corridor that would lead her to her destination, to see a mop of raven black hair disappearing around a corner, being dragged by a stream of blonde.Upon seeing this Lily did the only thing that made sense: she followed them.

As a result, here Lily sat, in the darkest corner of the library hoping to remain hidden. _He has a near death experience and the first thing he does is come to the library with that blonde airhead? _thought Lily. She was, however, roused from her thoughts of self-pity, not by more giggling, but by a lack thereof. Lily looked up to see that Heather had pulled herself into James lap, and kissed in on the lips. Lily could feel her anger begin to boil over. They had the nerve to come and snog in the library. In _her_ library! Neither of them had felt the need to enter the library prior to today, why had they needed to start now? Then she (Lily) did something she knew she would later regret. Lily lept from her chair and stompt towards James and Heather. When she reached them she promptly threw James' companion from his lap. Ignoring Heather's squeals of contempt, Lily placed her own lips upon James' who sat in his chair completely stunned.

"I love you," Lily blurted out. She had not intended to say that. Her mouth was simply refusing to obey her brain.

"..." James stared at her, his jaw hanging open slightly.

"I just didn't want the last time we did that," she said, gesturing between the two of them, referring to the kiss, " to be followed immediately by my saying that you were, essentially, scum," finished Lily lamely.

James still could not bring himself to say anything.

"Right. But now you have Blonde Bimbo," said Lily, flinging her arm at Heather where she still lay on the floor. "So, I should just...go." With her final mumbled words Lily left the library and sprinted back to the common room. Here she ran upstairs, cursing her disobedient tongue. Throwing open the door to the girls' dorms, Lily flung herself onto her bed, allowing her tears to run thick. Most likely due to her horrible luck, neither Alice nor Marlene were present during Lily's most recent breakdown.

Lily soon heard the dormitory door creak open. She turned over, expecting to see one of her two best friends, but she was greeted with an unfamiliar face. A girl with dirty blonde hair and comforting blue eyes approached Lily cautiously. "I saw you run in here, I was pretty worried. Are you alright?" asked the newcomer concernedly.

"Hav-H-Having a c-crappy day," explained Lily.

"Potter?" asked Emmeline knowingly.

"H-H-How...?" began Lily through the waterfall that was coming from her eyes.

"Your relationship is legend," explained the new girl with a sympathetic smile.

"I-I t-told him and he he just-" cried Lily, not caring that she was pouring out her emotions to a complete stranger.

"I know sweetie I know," cooed this kind new friend.

"I-I'm sorry," stuttered Lily. "I'm so rude. I'm Lily," she said while attempting to slow her breathing.

"Emmeline," replied the girl. "Emmeline Vance." The girl suddenly seemed as if she had just had the most brilliant idea. She pulled out her wand and with a complicated swish-flick motion, a pint of Ben and Jerry's and a spoon. "Here, wallow."

"Oh thank you!" said Lily. The sobs returned as she filled herself with empty calories. Within moments there came a tapping at the window.

"Would you get that?" asked Lily. She was curled in the fetal position, her back to the window, and assumed the tapping to be an owl.

"Of course," said Emmeline softly.

"Thanks," said Lily as she hear footsteps heading away from the window. However, Lily recieved no answer.

"Emmeline, I can't tell you how great you're being," whispered Lily as she felts a warm body seat itself next to her on the bed.

"Come on now. You'd just stopped calling me Potter. Emmeline is even farther from James," came a husky whisper directly in her ear.

"James?" asked Lily, turning to face him.

"Hi," he murmered with a smile.

"Wha-" she began, but he silenced her with a kiss.

"Shhhh," he said, when they came up for air. "I'm sorry about the library, I was stunned. But the good kind," elaborated James. "I'm so sorr-" Now it was Lily who cut off the sentence, though she used the same method. Lily smiled against his lips.

"I love you." she murmered.

"I love you too," he said. He wrapped Lily in a hug, and she lay there contentedly, happy to stay forever in his arms.

* * *

Emmeline walked down the girls' staircase and placed herself on the couch with Sirius, Marlene, Alice, and Remus. "Hullo," she said pleasantly.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" asked Remus as politely as possible.

"Oh, right," Emmeline said, flustered, "Emmeline Vance, I'm a sixth year," she extended her hand to Remus, which he shook.

"I just left Lily and James, together. Alone. Not fighting. Kissing actually," reported Emmeline.

The girls smiled knowingly to one another, while Sirius turned happily to Remus," We did it Moony!" he shouted.

"What are you talking about Padfoot?" asked Remus.

"We got them together!"

"What? We didn't help at all!"

"Yes we did! All of my plans were perfect!"

"No they weren't!!" Shouted Remus.

"You can't just let me have my moment, can you?"

"Not when you don't deserve it."

"Wait!" Interrupted Marlene. "You mean that whole 'Get James a date' thing was your idea?!" she screeched.

"Yup!" said Sirius proudly.

"I can't believe you!"

"What? That idea was bloody brilliant! What's your problem?" Yelled and angry Sirius.

"Well _some girls _don't like it when _some guys _date other girls!" She screeched. They all knew her words had a double meaning.

"Well maybe _some girls _are overreacting!" yelled Sirius.

"Aargghh!" cried Marlene in frustration, before stomping out of the common room.

Sirius, because he refused to learn from Lily's mistakes, did not follow her as she walked away.

* * *

All the while, Remus sat and watched as his friends lived their love lives to the fullest, and he couldnt help but wonder: _When would it be his turn?_ With this thought, he looked up and gave Emmeline a small smile.

**There we go!! What do you think I had a lot of trouble with the ending. I hope that wasn't too obvious. Please: I'ts my last chapter, review!!!!!**


End file.
